


Please wake up.

by knourish (OceanicWaters)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coma, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Songfic, just like my last oneshot lmao, very very loosely based off of irl events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWaters/pseuds/knourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's February again, we must get older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really sad and remembered stuff so I wrote this.
> 
> Song is [Jessica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED3draHdB1E) by Regina Spektor.
> 
> As always, shoutout to spookalicious for always being my muse.

_Jessica, wake up._

  


**All sorts of feelings swirled in his stomach. Nausea, exhaustion.. Guilt? Gerard wasn't sure. Gerard wasn't sure about anything anymore. Gerard wasn't anything anymore.**

  


_Jessica, wake up._  


Frank was trying his best to speak and not choke on his sobs.

  


“ _It's February again, we must get older, so wake up._ ”

  


He couldn't believe it'd been a whole year. An entire year of speaking to this _bed_ and waiting for his love's response.  
But today was the day, as agreed. One year of _waiting_ and _hoping_.

  


“ _I can't write a song for you. I'm out of melodies_ ,” he tried to murmur, his voice wavering as he gripped the pale and stiff hand.  
  
Maybe he was singing.  
  
  
He doubted it.  
  
  
He promised he wouldn't sing until Gerard was awake.

_I can't write a song for you, but I am asking please, Jessica, wake up._  


The amount of pleading Frank had done in the past year couldn't compare to right now.

  


_Jessica wake up._  


Frank had told Gerard how his outgoing charm would get him into trouble one day. He almost hated the lively grin and beautiful giggle he'd gotten in response.

  


_It's February again._  


He shouldn't have had to celebrate both their birthdays alone.

  


_It's February again, we must get older, now, so please wake up._

  


Frank only wept harder when he saw the nurse come in, squeezing Gerard's hand.

  


No one should celebrate their anniversary alone. Now he'd be doing that every year.

  


_We must get older now, so please wake up._  


The long, dreaded beep was the only noise in the room before low, choked sobs.

  


Frank always hated Februarys.


End file.
